


Constellations

by QueenofHearts7378



Category: Danny Phantom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Draco and Danny are Twins, Family Fluff, Gen, Humor, THATS gonna be FUN, and it may SEEM like i rag on the golden trio but its malfoy lets be real, he is one of them now no take backs, its for his own good okay, jack and maddie are good parents who love ALL their freaking kids, malfoy has been forcefully adopted by the fentons, sam is probably gonna kick his ass, snape shows up for a brief second but im not tagging him, the general peanut gallery cause i'm not tagging the ghosts unless they end up relevant, think again, you really think im not gonna have all the friendship and family fluff????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofHearts7378/pseuds/QueenofHearts7378
Summary: Honestly, Danny was really hoping to have a nice and relaxing summer getting to know his long lost twin. He really should have known better.The wizard Nazis trying to recruit his brother was new though.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Draco Malfoy, Danny Fenton & Jazz Fenton, Danny Fenton & Jazz Fenton & Draco Malfoy, Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson
Comments: 51
Kudos: 227





	1. The Summer Before

**Author's Note:**

> ....This is all Lynse's fault. If you wanna see the original post that sparked this, go check out her blog!
> 
> By the way this chapter is set BEFORE the Goblet of Fire. Danny leaves like a week before the whole Quidditch World Cup.

Draco sat stiffly on the bench next to him. For all that Danny had joked and teased, Draco never really lost the tenseness in his shoulders around him. Everything about him, in the enormous shadow of the house they currently sat under, was controlled and measured in regards to Danny’s presence.

Danny however was sprawled on the ground playing with Spooky. His robes fanned out around him, picking up all sorts of grass and dirt on the expensive fabric. Danny had made his thoughts on robes very clear from the beginning of this summer; when the elder Malfoy’s had called in a very discreet tailor to dress Danny up like the wizard he very much was _not_. 

_“To keep up appearances.”_ Lucius had said.

Danny would have told him exactly where to shove the robes if it hadn’t been for the sad look crossing Narcissa’s face in a flash, or the snidely pleading look Draco had shot him.

_Honestly_. How anyone could look both snide and pleading at the same time was beyond him.

“Mother is allowing me to spend next summer in America.”

Danny paused in trying to train Spooky to play dead. “With us?”

Draco shot him his patented _exactly-how-much-of-an-idiot-are-you_ looks he usually reserved for the Gryffindors he whines about all the time. “Who else would I go to?”

“I don’t know. You could always have a long lost twin or something. Oh wait….”

Draco let out a huff, but the twitching of his mouth showed his amusement, “You aren’t as funny as you think you are.”

“Uhh, I’m _hilarious_ thank you very much.”

They were silent once again. Danny slowly sat up, brushing grass and leaves off his robes. He looked at Draco, watching as his eyes constantly flit back and forth across the grounds. It had taken a while for Danny to get why he did this.

At first he thought Draco was watching for danger, which was fair. Danny would do the same thing sometimes, watching for ghosts during a calm week because he gets anxious when no one has attacked him for a while. (Which was a _whole nother_ _thing_ he was pointedly _not thinking about_.) But Draco didn’t do it when they were holed up in their room, and Draco was explaining potions and wizard astronomy while Danny tried to explain video games and rocket ships.

Danny actually preferred when they were arguing in the bedroom, because he saw a passion burn in Draco that he usually buried deep down; bringing a spark of life into cool grey eyes that were so different from Danny’s, but still very much the same.

But right now they were hanging out in the gardens behind the manor, and Draco kept his eyes out for anyone who might catch him “acting unbefitting of a Malfoy”.

Danny had phased Lucius’s cane partly through the floor after that comment, causing the usually graceful man to trip and fall to the ground. Draco had looked flabbergasted, but Danny preferred that over the look of shame that had been on his face after they were caught goofing off in the greenhouse.

“Lucius is actually going to let you go?” Danny asked when it became clear that Draco was not going to say anything else. “What happened to all that ‘filthy muggles’ crap he was spouting about like, an hour ago?”

Draco tensed even more. “You wouldn’t understand-”

“If it’s the squib thing again-”

“ _To protect us_.” Draco snapped. “There’s something happening this year. Something big. And Mother wants us as far away from it as possible. Your muggles have proven themselves capable of caring after a magical child, so it’s only reasonable I spend next summer with you, as you have spent with us.”

Danny stood up and faced Draco, looking down slightly as his brother was still sitting on the bench. He guessed that Draco knew exactly what ~~_who_~~ was coming. And Danny himself put the pieces together after various eavesdropping sessions on Lucius and Narcissa’s occasional fights. But he wasn’t going to bring it up here, what with the potential ears hiding in the bushes and shadows. Secrets and personal conversations had a nasty way of turning up in the elder Malfoys’ knowledge, and as much as he liked Narcissa, Lucius just reminded him too much of Vlad; they both played life like a game of chess and had no qualms over sacrificing pawns in their games.

Danny hated chess. Wizard chess included no matter how cool it looked.

“My _family_.” Danny corrected. “Not just muggles.”

“ _We’re_ your family.”

“Lucius and Narcissa are strangers.” Danny said flatly. “They may be the reason I’m here, in both ways, but I don’t really know them. Narcissa has made somewhat of an effort, but no matter how cool she’s being about this; she’s still not my mom. Lucius is _definitely_ not my dad.”

“And me?”

To anyone else, Draco might have sounded antagonistic and challenging. But Danny had gotten to know his newfound twin over the past few months. He may be generally oblivious to most things, but he could see the doubt and insecurity in Draco’s eyes. Danny had not spent his summer trying to prove to Draco that his friendship wasn’t conditional just to lose it now.

Danny grinned, “Dude you became my friend when you pushed me into the pond trying to get the snitch. I think you’re family by now, and my parents are going to think so too. Family doesn’t begin or end in blood.”

Tucker would be rolling on the floor in hysterics if he ever found out Danny used a Supernatural quote like that.

But Draco just looked shocked and confused, in his own snobbish way. And considering that bloodlines seem to be a big deal to the wizarding upper class, that would seem a rather radical statement.

Oh he couldn’t wait for him to meet Sam in all her activist rage against classism.

Draco’s eyes flitted across the ground again. “I always wanted a sibling,” He let out in a rush.

He met Danny’s eyes, “Mother had grown up with a sister. Her cousins all had at least one sibling as well. She had hoped it to be the case when she had her own children.”

He dropped his gaze, glaring at the small flowers scattered at his feet, “But the Malfoy bloodline has been cursed to only bear one heir. Being twins did nothing to change that. It’s why you were born a squib and Father gave you away. If you had been born with magic….The curse would have taken one of us.”

“Screw the curse, I consider you my brother.”

Draco snapped his head up.

Danny just shrugged, a wry grin on his face. “Last I checked I was officially disowned and declared dead,” Ha. “And I don’t think I’ll be in the will anytime soon after what I did to Lucius's wine collection.”

“He’s still not pleased about that.”

“Narcissa thought it was funny. _And_ ” Danny grinned wider, “Being my brother means you get an overbearing sister named Jazz as well. Two siblings at absolutely no cost to you.”

He would say three, but he wasn’t quite ready to bring up the whole Dani business and he _especially_ wasn’t about to drag her into this long lost twin mess while she was still trying to figure herself out away from the shadow of being his clone.

Do wizards even have clones? How would he even bring that up in conversation? Doesn’t matter, problem for future Danny.

“So bro-”

“Do not call me ‘bro’ ever again.”

“-brother, twin, male sibling.” Draco groaned, “I cannot _wait_ to take you to a muggle mall for some jeans.”

The look of absolute horror on his face sent Danny laughing. He couldn’t wait for next summer.


	2. Draco Does NOT Wear Jeans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, now it's time to really kick off the story.
> 
> From now on this story is set before Draco's 5th year and I'm about to stress Draco out.

Danny was very much unprepared and underdressed for the time when some wizards fell out of his fireplace.

He paused in the doorway, spoon still in his mouth and cheeks full of cereal, as his brother stood up and brushed the soot off him with a displeased nose scrunch.

Danny swallowed. "And you couldn't just use the door?"

Honestly they're lucky his parents had left to chase down the Box Ghost earlier. Otherwise they'd be covered in a lot more than soot and ash.

Danny couldn't help the snort that escaped at the mental picture of Draco covered in ectoplasm and boiling in rage. 

Draco narrowed his eyes, seeming to pick up that Danny was making fun of him. "Using the Floo was quicker."

"....quicker than walking through the  _ door _ ."

"It's a wizard thing you wouldn't understand." Draco snapped back, his go to response whenever he couldn't argue against Danny's logic at the moment. 

"Uh huh. Anyways what are you doing here?" Danny asked, "You aren't supposed to be here for another two weeks."

Which was time previously planned for Draco to prepare for his summer in America while Danny finished school. Spend the two weeks after Hogwarts let out recuperating and making public appearances with his parents, then spend the rest of the summer with the Fentons.

Actually now that Danny was looking, it seemed Draco had come straight from school. His hair was lacking half its gel, he was still wearing his green tie, and his robes were a very boring black as opposed to the various greys and blues he flaunted around in the previous summer.

“Denebola, pleasure to finally make your acquaintance.” Drawled the man standing behind Draco.

“Hello creepy man that I have never met before,” Danny said, echoing his tone.

Draco choked on air as the discount Kylo Ren sneered at him.

“This is Professor Snape Danny.” A familiar  _ please-don’t-say-anything-that-will-get-us-in-trouble _ tone coloring Draco’s words. “My godfather.”

Oh the potion guy. Danny remembers Draco talking about him now. He was friends with Draco’s parents, which didn’t really impress Danny that much as all of the Malfoy’s friends seemed to be really rich snobs or really racist. Mostly both.

But he was Draco’s godfather, the reason he got into potions, his favorite professor and someone Draco would willingly go to get advice from. So, Danny decided to reserve judgement till he met him. Well….he met him.

Danny looked Draco dead in the eyes, “My apologies.”

Draco closed his eyes in mortification, which made Danny grin internally. They were really getting the hang of the whole ‘speaking without talking to each other twin thing’. 

Professor Snape just scowled at him. “Where are the….muggles?" Disdain dripped off his words, instantly making Danny defensive. He had heard enough at Malfoy Manor about disgraceful, savage muggles from Lucius. Even Draco had echoed his father till Danny dragged him kicking and screaming into being a slightly decent person.

"My  _ parents _ ," Danny said, stressing the word, "Are working right now."

Okay maybe they were just being their usual trigger happy selves and running after Boxy, but there was no way he was telling Professor Snape that without it leading to an hour long discussion about ghosts. And Danny did not have time for that. He shoved a giant spoonful of cereal in his mouth as he met Professor Snape's eyes and-huh.

Draco never told Danny his godfather could read minds. He could feel the light brushes of a foreign mind attempting to gleam information from his surface thoughts. Danny didn't know if it was his wizard ancestry or halfa weirdness that made him sensitive to this kind of stuff. Either way, it was useful in keeping his secrets in his head from privacy invading school teachers.

Danny glowered at Snape and immediately thought of Rick Astley's  _ Never Gonna Give You Up _ music video.

The two of them stared at each other for a minute, making Draco more and more anxious as no one said anything.

Finally Snape broke contact, "Where should his things go?"

Danny tried very hard not to smirk after winning that staring contest, "You can just leave them here, we'll get them later."

With one last displeased sneer, Snape turned to Draco. "I'm needed back at Hogwarts. I trust you are in good hands."

Draco nodded, still looking tense and anxious as hell.

Snape walked back to the fireplace. He paused next to Draco, "Take care of yourself Draco."

Draco softened under his glare, "I will Professor. Thank you."

Snape nodded and shot one more glare at Danny, who still had Rick Astley echoing in his head, before vanishing into the fireplace in a swirl of green fire.

Draco turned back to Danny and said, "You stress me out."

Danny snorted before walking back into the kitchen to put his bowl in the sink. Draco followed after him, looking at all the kitchen appliances with a barely hidden curious look.

"Something else we have in common."

"What are you wearing?" He asked with a nose scrunched in displeasure.

Danny shot him a look, "My pajamas, cause I just woke up. I haven't finished getting ready for school. You should probably change too."

"Why?"

Danny started for the stairs, Draco still following at his heels. "You can't wear robes to public school. I think you can fit in my jeans."

" _ What?! _ " Draco screeched, halting at the bottom of the stairs, "I'm not going to  _ muggle school _ with you!"

"It's either that or stay here by yourself for hours." Danny said as he paused outside his room. Draco scrambled up after him. "Cause my parents won't be home for a couple more hours, after which you'll be alone with them till I get home."

Danny smirked at him, "My parents are going to be thrilled to see you, can you really handle their enthusiasm all by yourself?"

Draco could barely stand Danny showing various forms of physical affection, as proven last summer when Danny would throw an arm around Draco's shoulders and almost get hexed. And Ancients forbid Danny try to hug him. Draco might actually lose the wand and just punch him. Danny had spent most of their correspondence over the school year prepping Draco for the Fenton welcome wagon so he wouldn't hiss like a cat when he gets hugged. Okay, and maybe Danny just wanted to see his overdramatic brother's face as he is subjected to his parent's bear hugs. 

Draco scowled at him, "Fine. But I'm not wearing any  _ jeans _ ."

Draco stomped into Danny's room and slammed the door in his face. He heard the lock click as it was shut.

"Hey! I still gotta get dressed!" Danny banged on the door, "C'mon Drake it's still my room!"

Danny groaned before walking over to the bathroom. He phased through the wall and landed on the fire escape. It took a few minutes, but he eventually maneuvered to his window and slipped in.

Draco had dug into Danny's closet and pulled out the most dressy tux Danny owned and was in the middle of putting it on. 

"You are not wearing  _ that _ ."

Draco scowled at him, "Its bad enough I'm lowering myself by going with you-”

“ _ Lowering yourself? _ ”

“-But,” he said loudly, “I absolutely refuse to wear common muggle wear. If I’m going to this school, I will not look anything less than my absolute best.”

Danny stared at him. “Drake you will be thrown into the dumpster if you wear that to my school. Let me just-”

Danny jumped on him, trying to remove the suit jacket from a struggling Draco. Draco shouted and tried to twist away, only for Danny to pull it over his head. Once Draco was out of sight, and swearing loudly at him, Danny subtly used his intangibility to yank it off him. And if he happened to remove all of Draco’s hair gel that he used to keep his hair slicked back….well, that would have gotten him thrown in a dumpster as well.

Danny tried not to laugh as Draco glared at him, his hair fluffed up and looking vaguely like an angry kitten. 

"Do you know how long it takes me to fix my hair? I have to completely redo it now! And how'd you get that off me?" He pointed at the jacket Danny was throwing back in his closet.

Danny grinned at him, "Magic."

Draco gave him a flat look.

"Anyway we've got to go, otherwise I'm gonna be late again, and get detention  _ again _ , and you'll be forced to either walk home by yourself or stay at school with me."

_ Somehow _ Danny had managed to get dressed and drag Draco out the door with him, texting Sam and Tucker his plans to walk so they could meet up on the way.

"What is that?" Draco leaned over to squint at the phone in Danny's hand.

"My phone. I told you about it last summer."

Draco hummed, "I thought it was broken?"

"Yeah, cause your magic blew it up. My parents fixed it." Danny shoved his phone back in his pocket like Draco was about to blow it up again. "Now what happened?"

Draco shot him a glance, before letting his eyes flicker around them. "I did try to tell you muggle 'technology' and magic doesn't always go together."

"Drake, you know that's not what I mean." He said softly.

Draco was silent, his jaw clenched and his hands shaking before he shoved them in his pockets.

They walked in silence for a while.

"You'll get hurt."

Danny looked at him.

"I…." Draco sighed, "I've never…."

Danny waited silently for him to get the words out on his own, knowing that pushing him will only make him clam up.

"You aren't like us. And I don't mean that in any bad way!" He said quickly when he saw Danny's face. "But you know what my parents are like, and their friends are  _ so _ much worse, and you're the first person I've ever had to worry about. I just want you to be safe."

Oh Ancients, that was a lot to unpack there. 

Danny had known  _ something _ had happened during school. The two of them spent the school year exchanging letters, both of them wanting to stay in contact. Danny would tell him about his school, and his parents' antics, and explain random muggle technology to get Draco prepared for his summer with the Fentons.

Meanwhile, Draco had complained  _ at length _ about Potter and a tournament and Potter being insufferable about a tournament. There was a furious letter about being turned into a ferret and how Potter and his friends keep bringing it up. Draco sent him about three feet of parchment around Christmas just making fun of Potter at a dance and how horrible he was. There was a lot about some famous Quidditch guy and then a lot about Potter’s friend stealing the famous Quidditch guy.

Draco complained about Potter a  _ lot _ , okay?

But Draco never sent him a letter about the tournament results or if Potter got eaten by a boggart or whatever it was he was hoping for the last task. He just showed up, two weeks early and clearly shaken about whatever it was that happened.

That isn’t a good sign  _ at all _ . And Danny had eavesdropped enough last summer to get a decent idea as to what was going on.

“This is….this is about  _ him _ isn’t it?”

Draco flinched, which was enough answer for him. Danny let out a breath.

“We can-we can talk about this later. I care about you too Drake, and I know your family is neck deep in this mess.” Danny bumped his shoulder, “You’re safe here, that’s why Narcissa sent you here right?”

Draco leaned against his brother’s shoulder, eyes still flitting across the street and his jaw clenched. “Yeah. We’re safe here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO as much as I love the whole Danny Goes to Hogwarts Trope....I'm not doing that. I believe five-rivers on both tumblr and FF are currently going in that direction with their story Stars Aligned. (Which is also a really good story that you guys should check out wink wink). Danny is firmly in squib territory, ghost powers not withstanding.
> 
> No, I am about to shove Draco headfirst into the muggle world and a loving family that set no conditions or expectations on their love and affection. 
> 
> Also, place your bets now: How long do you think it will take Sam to kick his ass after she meets him cause whooo boi am I looking forward to that interaction

**Author's Note:**

> ENJOY MY READERS OF THE CORN!!!!


End file.
